Magnus versus Zimmermann
by andriaallen
Summary: It hadn't been a concern, honestly, this hadn't crossed their minds after they had recaptured the Nubbins..


_ Helen gasped as her back collided with the kitchen wall. He'd managed to unpin himself and switch positions. Helen felt him rub against her as she ground her pelvis against his erection. She needed him; all she could think of was him around her, in her, loving her. She wondered why she had denied this feeling for so long. They belonged together, the nubbins no longer mattered, and all that mattered was this._

_ She heard him grunt as she palmed his erection with her nimble fingers through his jeans. Her skirt slid up her thighs and her panties were pulled down roughly before two fingers were thrust into her heat and rubbed her tight walls. She moaned in his ear and deftly undid his button and fly releasing him. She grasped his length in her hands, pumping him and squeezing. She felt his hips buck into her hand and soft lips kiss her._

_ She squeaked and giggled when she was lifted off the floor and pinned to the wall; her legs wrapped around his waist and his penis teased her entrance. She tightened her thighs and took him fully into her, both sighed at the intimate contact._

_ Helen met him each time as he thrust; the frantic rhythm barreled them both towards orgasm. She felt him snake a hand between their sweaty bodies as he drove into her and he manipulated her clit sending her over the edge, easily pulling him with her. He spilled his seed into her womb before they slid down the wall into a half- dressed and sated heap on the cold kitchen floor._

Helen rolled over in bed and looked at her alarm clock that read 3:41 in the morning. She had been in bed since midnight, but had been unable to get comfortable. She had taken a hot bath and hoped to relax her back which had been aching for almost two days and now she was having severe cramps to go with it. She bit her lip as the pain intensified and breathed through it silently wishing she had had the forethought to take some ibuprofen before bed.

She scooted to the edge of the bed and pulled open her beside drawer which contained a bottle of ibuprofen and a can of coke, her remedy for cramps. Helen opened the coke and took two pills before rolling back onto her side and closing her eyes. The pain would go away soon and she could sleep in because it was Saturday and maybe she would even stay in bed all day.

The pain subsided enough that she could at least moderately rest and she did; she fell asleep willing the week to be over and done with. She slept somewhat peacefully for an hour. She was awoken by a scream, specifically, by her scream. She shouted as pain tore through her lower body. Will and Kate came rushing through her bedroom door with guns at the ready, only to find their boss curled into a ball obviously in agony.

"Magnus!" Will yelled as he handed his gun off to Kate and rushed to her side. He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Will…. Aaaahhhh!… something's not right!" she nearly screamed again as her hand shot out to grab his pajama pants in a death grip as she fortified herself against another wave of hurt. Will nodded looking at Kate and made a decision. He pulled the blankets back and scooped an arm under her legs and one under her back and picked her up nearly ripping his bottoms in the process.

"Kate get the doors, she's going to the infirmary." Will stated and Kate nodded holding the door for Will as he hurried through it. He winced when Helen dug her nails into his shoulder where she was holding on. Kate hurried past him and pressed the button for the infirmary level on the lift. When Will made it there, the doors were open and they entered.

When they made it to the infirmary Will set Helen down on the nearest bed and noticed that his torso and Helen's night gown wet with a bloody discharge. He looked at Kate with wide eyes and Helen sighed in relief for a moment before her eyes cleared and she realized what was going on. "This isn't possible, I can't be pregnant, there's no way… ahhh!" she panted and gripped the bed sheets, her knuckles going white with the force of her grip.

Will looked at Kate who immediately went to Helen's side and grabbed her hand before sitting her up and getting behind her on the bed. Helen was still in shock as Will brought over the ultrasound machine and lifted her night gown up to the bottom of her breasts and squirted some gel onto her abdomen. He moved the transducer over her tummy and found what looked to be a full term baby. He swung the monitor around and showed Helen who winced and moaned through a less intense contraction before nodding.

"Will, I need you to check me… see how far dilated I am." She said, mentally trying to count the time between her contractions. She figured she had another five minutes at most. Will looked at her with wide eyes as he grabbed a pair of gloves and Helen bent her knees and opened her legs. He followed her instructions for checking her and found she was at six centimeters. Helen nodded and smiled, her water had just broken so it wouldn't be long hopefully. She felt the wave of pain and started to breathe through it as best she could; now that she knew what was going on she felt that saving her employee's eardrums would be a nice thing to do, because it would only get worse before it got better. So she settled for attempting to break Kate's hand and moaned loudly.

When the contraction passed she let her head fall back onto Kate's shoulder. The woman wiped her brow with a cloth that had magically appeared with a bowl of water at the bedside. Helen looked at Will who was sitting nervously at the foot of the bed. "Will, would you mind going and getting towels, a suction bulb, umbilical clamps, and the scissors? You'll need them, and fetal monitors as well, please." Helen said calmly as she prepared for the next contraction. Will did as he was told and then they all sat to play the waiting game.

The infirmary was filled with groans, moans, and screams an hour later as Helen had begun to have contractions every few minutes and was nine centimeters dilated. She had refused an epidural and was adamant that she would be fine. Will was nervous about delivering a baby and found it strange that Helen had no idea she was pregnant. She didn't look it at all. "I need to push!" Helen yelled through a contraction and Will looked at her with wide eyes. He checked her and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Magnus, you can push now." He said as calmly as possible. Helen nodded and bore down with everything she had. Will had gained confidence and was mostly sure that he would not pass out when the baby came. He had gone through Birthing 101 with Magnus between contractions and was somewhat confident in his pre-med training, but he'd still never actually delivered a baby. Will paled when she mentioned the possibility of tearing whilst pushing and the need for stitches if that happened. "You're doing great Helen." He assured her and she glared at him as the contraction passed.

"Shut up." She panted. Kate smiled; Helen had entered the transition phase a little late but it was definitely there. Will just nodded. "Kate, say something please." Helen whined, resting her head back on Kate's ever-present shoulder and closed her eyes breathing deeply through her nose.

"You are doing great Helen. Have you thought of any names yet?" Kate said, placing a kiss to her boss's forehead, remembering when her mother had her brother how things like this helped some women. Helen shook her head before gripping the dark skinned hands and bearing down again, grateful that Kate was talking her through this. Her Old Friend was gone with Henry on their yearly surfing vacation. Helen listened to Kate's voice letting it center her and waited for her body to direct what would happen next. She let out a strangled cry as Will informed her that she had crowned.

"AHH, I wanna feel the baby." Helen moaned before Kate gently shifted her, causing her to wince as the baby shifted again. Helen reached a hand down between her legs and Will directed her hand to where she could feel the baby's head. She chanced to look down, opening her eyes for the first time. With no belly in the way, what she saw was a head of hair as Will went ahead and suctioned the nose and mouth once. Helen breathed and leaned back again preparing to push. She bore down, and grunting and screaming with effort as Will and Kate told her how well she was doing. She passed the shoulders and rested before bearing down one last time. This time she opened her eyes and saw the baby slip away from her body and into Will's waiting hands. He smiled and placed the infant on her chest; Helen's lips quirked up and she cried as the wave of pain was gone and the baby was suctioned once more. It let out a cry as it breathed air for the first time. Helen checked all the fingers and toes, nose, eyes, ears and noticed that she had a little boy. A son. She kissed his little head and looked at Will smiling as he cut the cord and Kate rubbed a towel over his tiny body cleaning him.

Reality hit quickly and Helen and Will froze at the same time. They looked at each other and then at the baby. He was full term: nine months. Each did the math and Helen gasped. "Will, wasn't the nubbin incident….."

"Uh huh." Will interrupted her. Kate's eyes widened in understanding. The baby was Will's, and the last time the nubbins had escaped they hadn't managed to stay off of each other, which had been roughly nine months ago. Helen looked at her new son and then at Will and smiled slowly. Will was shocked, but he managed to smile anyway and nodded at Kate.

"Congratulations, but I'm gonna take Junior here and get him weighed and measured and cleaned up properly while you two talk." Kate said and took the baby from Helen and walked away. Helen smiled and looked at Will.

"So we have a son." Helen said, tiredly putting a hand out towards Will and he took it before sitting on the edge of the bed. Will nodded. There was a sexual tension between them that they had agreed would not be crossed, but the Nubbins had nixed that plan, obviously.

Will leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Helen's cheek. Helen had other ideas and turned her head at the last second to capture his lips with hers. The kiss was slow and tender, not really sexual. After all, sex had gotten them into this. Helen pulled back. "I still need to pass the placenta, do you think that you can help with that?" She asked and Will nodded shakily before moving back down the bed and placing a hand on her abdomen and watching as she passed the placenta, more fluid coming out of her body. He gagged and picked it up in his gloved hands and Helen examined it before nodding at him to take it away. Will didn't look at the afterbirth anymore. He was hard-pressed not to gag and lose his dinner as it was fluids and slimy things were not his _thing. _This was worse than the baby being birthed by far.

"What should we name him?" She asked when he returned. Will proceeded to clean her and the bed up and pulled the covers on the next one down before picking her up and moving her before stripping the bed as he was thinking. Helen smiled, she was tired and sore, but overall she was happy.

"James Gregory: I don't know what the last name should be if you want him to be a Magnus or a Zimmerman." He said as he washed his hands up to his elbows and dried them before walking back to Helen's bed and pulling up a chair to sit in.

"I think that James Gregory Zimmerman is perfect." She said with tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and grinned as the infirmary doors opened revealing Kate with a blue bundle. She smiled as she walked over and handed James to Helen. He was fussing a little and Helen smiled before pulling the strap of her nightgown down and helped him to latch onto her breast. James suckled and quieted down, everyone in the room smiling at him as he nursed for the first time.

"Congratulations, you have a nine pound, twenty-one inch long son." Kate said smiling, and pulled up another chair and sitting beside Will.

"Kate, meet James Gregory Zimmerman." Will said as he watched his son drift off, his mother not far behind him. Helen had enough energy to burp the little guy before she handed him off to be set in a bassinet. Helen smiled and Kate left to go finish the paperwork and Will kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. "You did amazing; I'll be here when you wake up." Will said settling down in the chair to doze with his son and Helen close by. While he sat in the chair to doze, he thought about his child. He had no doubt that it was his. Magnus didn't have time for trysts. Things had been a little awkward between them for a few days, but they hadn't thought of the possibility of pregnancy. Will hadn't known she could still have children at all. He made a mental note to ask her about that when she woke up. There was no doubt in Will's mind about his love for the infant. James was a surprise and Will was honestly happy and extremely intimidated by the bundle that was his son.


End file.
